Tomorrow a Friend
by Shippingsempai
Summary: Korra knows that Mako never appreciated her from the start. After he confessed to her, Korra felt miserable each time she was with him. However, she keeps encountering the smug, previous captain of the White Falls WolfBats
1. Old Face, New Beginning

"You are so annoying," Mako says, scoffing at Korra. They're strolling down the streets of Republic City on a stroll. Mako turns around to face Korra and feels guilt stab at him when he sees stubborn tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm just cranky from this police job," he tries pacifying. Korra's temper flares at Mako. She wore a cute dress today for him even though she hates wearing anything that doesn't cover her legs. The only reason she wore the stupid thing was because she saw Mako looking sideways at Asami. Anger coursed through her veins because she has to compete for his attention. He seemed upset when she met him for a walk so she brushed off her anger. The shops and the aroma of the flowers did nothing to distract him and when she asked him what was wrong he snapped at her.

"You're a jerk," she said weakly. Avoiding his apologetic gaze she focuses on a lazy puddle in the middle of the street. Her gaze slips from the puddle and rests on her uncomfortable shoes. An irritated beginning of a blister reminds her of what she does for her boyfriend. Wrenching her gaze from her shoes, she meets Mako's speckled amber eyes. The look in those intense eyes made her turn to leave. The look was a mixture of anger and possessiveness.

"Don't be stupid." He grabs her wrist, twisting her. Bruises start to blossom in little ovals where his fingers dig into her arms. Feeling furious and scared, she masks the latter with the former.

"Get off me!" Korra yanks her wrist out of his vice grip, and without missing a beat she bends the water from the puddle at Mako's throat. A lethal icicle sits in suspended animation two inches from his jugular.

"Mako, I'm going to leave now and you're going to _let_ me. After the events that transpired today, I may or may _not _forgive you after this," Korra states with a slight tremor. She turns away from her boyfriend in disgust and leaves the sickly icicle at his throat to remind him of her power _and _willingness.

She turns the corner and tries to shake the miserable feeling that sits in her chest. Over the few weeks her and Mako have been dating the feeling had become a good friend. She wonders when she had stopped feeling happy around him, when she stopped feeling sparks. Asami pops into her mind and she feels guilty. _Was the only reason I was so attracted to Mako was because he was dating Asami? It's true I was attracted to him before he started dating Asami but I can't deny that I didn't feel more attracted to him afterwards. Sometimes I hate myself. _

The truth of the matter is Korra wanted the Mako who told her that he loved her back. She wants her chemistry with him back.

Cursing herself for not bringing Naga, Korra slips her shoes off. She feels all of Republic City through her heels. Chief Beifong's lessons about feeling the earth has paid off. Her stomach complains which prompts her to detour into the authentic water tribe noodle shop.

"One bowl of seaweed noodles," Korra demands as she slaps down three yuans on the counter without looking at the cashier.

"Oh why hello, Uh-vatar." Korra focuses her attention on the cashier who is none other than Tahno, an ex-waterbender, who looks as smug as always. She felt the misery that lounges in in her chest get pushed out of the way and replaced with something that she hasn't felt in a while.


	2. Yesterday an Enemy

Tahno's eyes sport heavy baggage and his hair lacks luster. Still, Korra could see the attractive person behind those tired eyes.

"Care for a walk?" Tahno paused with a sloppy grin "If your handler will let you."

Korra snorts "Tenzin doesn't control me."

"I wasn't talking about the councilman. I was _referring _to the Fire Rat," he said with disgust "What was his name? Roko? Tako? Nako?"

"_Mako _doesn't control me," she said curtly as flush creeps up her neck.

"Oh, really? Prove it to me," he baits while shrugging off his apron. He walks out without waiting for an answer. _Heh, I never could turn down a challenge _Korra thinks.

"So how exactly does Mako control me?" Korra demanded. Tahno smirks in response and looks pointedly at the ground.

"My wild tigerbear, beautiful and wild, you are like a tame rabbit when you're around him." Her heart skips at the compliment but frowns at the back-hand of it.

"English please."

"Blunt as always," he sighs "I mean that you act obedient with him. You act differently and _not _in a good way so don't even try to tell me it's love or anything." His entire demeanor screams smugness, from his condescending voice to his hands that are placed confidently in his pocket.

She opens her mouth but (for the first time in a while) thinks about what she's going to say. _Do I act differently around Mako? Even so, I am angry because _he _pointed it out. _

"What do you know? The last meaningful relationship you've had with a woman was your mother," she says ignoring the quiet Tahno.

"Have you ever been _this _abrasive to your boyfriend? No, you act like a little school-girl around him. It's repulsive."

"That's because he's my boyfriend and I love him! Couples are supposed to care about each other!" She stops him in his tracks. Raising her voice, the bystanders on the street look at her with a slight concern. Other people, mostly old ladies, smile coyly at her and Tahno, thinking that they were a couple. _Is it wrong that I'm kind of happy that they think we are a couple? Probably _Korra ponders. 

"You look really cute today, Uh-vatar. Did your _caring _boyfriend say that to you today?" he snorts "Honestly Korra, it's undignified for a woman of your stature to be acting this way." He touches her bare shoulder delicately. He doesn't come off as creepy or leery and her skin tingles where he touches it.

Korra looks sideways at the aesthetically pleasing park just to get away from Tahno's intense gaze. Sidestepping his touch and the feeling that it brings, she walks without a single word to the park.

"I like the Korra that's making that stubborn face. Not _Mako's _Korra," he softly exhales "Which do _you_ like being Uh-vatar?"

Korra doesn't have the answer but when she looks at him following her practically stepping on her heels, she _does_ know that she is happy.


	3. I Don't Want To Bore You

"Here," Korra says as she thrusts a pink snow cone into Tahno's hands.

"Thanks," he weakly says. Moments of silence that boarders on awkward falls between them. She shifts uncomfortably and nervously licks her snow cone. The hot, humid day is taking its toll on her cone. Without so much as a flick of her hand, she freezes the blue tinted slush, turning it to snow. He stares at the newly formed snow with surprise and a bit of envy.

"How can you do that? I mean, how can you bend with your mind?"

"Hmm? Well since Amon was revealed to be a waterbender who can bend with his mind, I thought 'Hey! That seems cool and I love a challenge' so I learned how to. Though I can only bend a tiny amount of water, absolutely nothing on the scale of what Amon was bending. One step at a time though!" He frowns and she wanted to hit herself for being so insensitive.

"When thinking about him and what happen to you, how do you feel?"

He softly snorts "I feel wronged, regretful, sad, broken, tired, and resentful. But I also feel guilty because I know I have no right to feel this way. It's not like I did particularly good things while I was a bender. But even still, I want my bending back," he discreetly gives Korra a mildly expecting look. She internally debates whether she should just ignore the look.

"O-oh, s-sorry I can't give someone back their bending today," she stutters.

"Why?" he says with accusation in his voice.

"Uhh, I need a certain amount of, um, spiritual connection to bring back someone's bending," she says as she stands up on the bench and listens to an imaginary thing "Nope, today isn't a good day for restoration of bending. Sorry," she apologizes as she lowers herself back onto the bench. He looks confused and concerned but is replaced by a sly smirk.

"I get it why you are so hesitant to give me back my bending. I've been terrible to you and your teammates and you don't want to do me any favors," he sighs as he tosses his eaten snow cone into the garbage can.

"What are you going to do without your bending?"

"I know I may not look it but I survived quite a few years on the street. But," he cocks his head at her "I don't want to bore you with my life story."

"No, it's fine. I'm kind of curious to learn what happen to you that made you such a jerk," she jokes.

"Oh? The sheltered, loved Uh-vatar wants to know what a peon like me had to do to survive. Well I guess I can tell you," he pivots his head to smirk at her "My life story beings very similarly to Mako's, eerily so in fact."

"Wait. You forgot his name five minutes ago and _now_ you know his life story?"

"I almost never forget a face and never forget a life story. I just act like I forget people so I can seem cool to a godlike public figure like yourself," he says with a tone that she doesn't much appreciate "May I continue?" She brusquely nods "Now my parents, whom I remember next to nothing about, were killed by a firebender," he continues.

"How old were you?"

"If I had to put a number on it I'd say," he strokes his chin "five or six."

"And you don't remember _anything _about them," she says incredulously.

"Nothing. I can't remember their nationality or their faces. Well, I do suppose I remember something about them."

"See! I knew you remembered some-"

"I remember what their bodies looked like, sprawled on the filthy pavement." Korra pales at the image and breaks out in a cold sweat when she puts herself and her parents in Tahno's position.

"H-how did you get away?"

"I ran away and hid the only the way I knew how to. I escaped my fate like a cowardly piece of filth. While the monster was killing my parent I slipped away and hid in the in the dumpster like the trash I was. I didn't come out, not even when the police carted my parents away," he takes a deep breath "which was how I started my days as a street rat."

"I would tell you that I'm sorry but I suspect you'd just tell me to shove off."

"That's right. It would just be annoying and I don't need your apathetic pity," he says bitterly.

"I'm not apathe-"

"May I finish?" She grinds her teeth about ready to pop him if he interrupts her again but gestures for him continue "One of the only lucky breaks I've gotten was when I learned I could waterbend. By the age of ten, I'd worked at a less than legal business for quite a few years and wanted out. I approached the Pro Bending arena hoping that it was my ticket out of the, uh, high risk trading business. However, my mindset at the time was that bending was nothing more than a disposable tool to me, in other words, I could survive without my bending."

"But wait, isn't that true? Isn't bending mankind's tool?"

"Organs are our tools, so is money, and even humans can be our tools. And while all these things are our tools, some are more precious to us than others," he says with a short look at Korra "I met my mentor, Talia while 'exploring' the arena. She was a ruthless woman who was a retired pro bender at the ripe age of 16 due to an injury. The person who taught me that you had to do anything to win was her. At first I was opposed to her way of thinking. I decided to go along with her demands when training but bend my own way during matches. I planned to win the honest way to convince her that you don't need to play rough or dirty to win."

"How'd that turn out?" she said dryly.

"The first match I've ever played, which was a junior match, I lost. Badly. Later, in the locker room she told me 'This is where your noble way of bending will take you Tahno: crying in a grubby locker room. Now if you lose this next match I will tell Bhukha that you've secretly been living in the second attic and make sure you _never_ work in this town as a bender again. Got it?'"

I was so scared. So at the ripe age of thirteen, I got tough. I underwent intense training for 2 years to hone my skills. All the while Mako and Bolin were training with their _supportive_ instructor, Toza," he says with a bitter, airy snort "That's life for you. It's all luck what happens to you. One can only control their future so much."

So at age fifteen I became a 'White Falls WolfBat'. We won match after match by cheating. Then, as we started to get more money, we became emboldened and started bribing the refs. I grew numb to life but Talia insisted that I show no weakness. Eventually I turned into the smug jerk you've been acquainted with. So by the time that she died in a Sato Mobile accident, I was so jaded that I didn't grieve. After that a couple years passed devoid of any meaningful relationships. That's where you and," his face contorts in anguish "Amon come in. Then, well, you know the rest." Turtledoves chirp and the sun shines, seemly oblivious to such a sad story. This new information rolls around in Korra's head.

"How am I supposed to react to this?"

"Do with it what you may I guess." Tahno says as he slinks down on the bench and lays his head on the backboard to rest his eyes.

"You never really answered my question. How did you feel after he took away you're bending? Also, how did you feel about the events that transpired afterwards?"

"You tell me. From what I've heard, you got your bending taken away as well."

"But _I _got it back," she shot back.

"Are you _this _unpleasant and uncouth with everyone you talk to or am I just special?" _Are you special?_ Korra thinks.

"In any case you are correct. How did I feel? Hmm," he considers "The day after I got it taken away, I woke up tired and drained. But I wanted everything to be normal again so I did what I'd do on a normal day which was going to the Pro Bending arena. Which was a huge mistake,' he moves so is hand is propping up his head then continues "My fans ignored me. People who I've trained with all my life ignored me. Even the Fire Rats ignored me. Finally, Butakha told me 'Even though the arena is shutting down today, I ask that you escort yourself off the premises. Your presence reminds the other pro benders of what happened and it's making them uncomfortable. Sorry, Tahno.' Beneath my cocky façade, I was devastated. I _escorted _myself out of that wretched building. I was dragged to the police station to give my statement. And I know" He fidgets some more then stops to crack his back and to rest his elbows on his knees "_you_ might not think much of our encounter at the station but to _me_ it meant the world. That day you were the only person who approached me of their own free will."

"B-but Tahno, you were the one who said hello to me first! It's not like I could've brushed you off," she says as she cringes at her tact, or lack thereof.

"Your ideals about humans and humanity prove your naivety. I was dead weight and a deplorable person, so I had no one to turn to in the end. Looking back on it, I can see the irony. The reason that I dominated the Pro Bending world for as long as I did was because I was ruthless but that _very _same trait was my down fall. But I digress. That day you could have ignored me, treated me like the trash I was for trying to hurt you," he says as he visibly bites his cheek "I still can't believe the awful stuff I did to you and your teammates during the finals."

"It's over now Tahno. It's fine, you don't have to be sorry anymore."

"No, it's not fine. I am so sorry. That day I realized truly how terrible I was for trying to hurt you and for cheating for so long. I suppose in the since of hurting benders, Amon and I have a lot in common. I'm sorry." He slowly raises his hand like he's about to stroke her cheek. Her breath hitches in anticipation but he recoils as though burned.

"A-anyway, I bought myself a small apartment not far from here and I got a job at the noodle joint across the way. Now that we have caught up to the present, that's concludes my life story up until now," he slumps "Neat, huh? How someone can lose everything when he never really had anything." Korra frowns at this and considers something that's been on her mind. _Is he telling me this just so he can get his bending back? He's such a jerk. Why does he want his bending back anyway?_

"What do you want with your bending anyway?" She realized it was the wrong this to say once it left her mouth. He distances himself from her in anger.

"You are such a hypocrite!" he says with a coarse laugh "You've had your bending taken away too, so you should know! You're tired all the time but no amount of sleep will fix it. You're disheveled but no amount of acting can cover it up. And, at least for me, getting my bending back isn't what I really want. Granted it would be nice to get it back but more importantly I just want to feel whole again. I also don't want to appear weak in front of the few people who care about me!"

Korra shoots up "I don't think you're weak!" She shouts without thinking. An icky, smothering flush rushes to her face. Tahno's face is a mixture of surprise and his usual smugness. Moments of lethal silence passes between them.


	4. A Poisonous Personality

Korra quietly shuts the sliding doors, forgetting to be angry at Tenzin for yelling at her. She's too distracted to be mad. Naga stirs from her deep sleep to greet her master. Even though Korra's room is small, she still enjoys having the gigantic Naga sleeping in her room.

She slips on her pajamas and stubbles into bed. Naga whimpers at the fatigued Avatar before lying down. On her back, Korra tries to shut her eyes for sleep but the events at the park are burned into her retinas. . She replays the entire rest of the outing until she drifts asleep.

* * *

The feeling of longing took hole of her with each step they took towards the noodle shop; though the walk was awkward because of her brash outburst. Despite the tension in the air, Tahno's stride was easy and comfortable and he was walking too close to be considered just a friend by onlookers. Giving a small smirk to the watchful Korra, he slowed his pace. _Is this really the same guy that cheated at the Pro Bending tournament? He's much nicer than when I first met him. Even still, I don't like the way he's smirking at me like I've gone soft. Then again, I'm beginning to think his face always has a smirk on it._

"Like what you see?" He taunted.

"What I see? What I see is a pompous fop who I wouldn't give the time of day to," she countered.

"Technically, it's after five o' clock so you're giving me the time of evening." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You know what? Just a minute ago I was just thinking how much you've changed but evidently I was wrong," she said with crossed arms.

"I beg to differ; having a masked bloodbender viciously take away one's bending in front of hundreds of people can really change someone."

"So you're recognizing the fact that you changed from being a _complete_ and _utter_ jerk to being just a jerk?"

"Don't worry, Korra. I know you're worried that I changed but I promise that I'm still the smoldering, infuriating heartthrob that you can't _help_ be attracted to." She let out a deep exhale and narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't implying that you didn't change your person-" The noodle shop came into view mid-quip. Sadness stopped her from finishing her comeback.

He paused disappointedly, looking at the noodle shop "Thanks for everything, Uh-vatar. Seeing you is almost…therapeutic. I hope to see more of you." He said with a note of delicateness.

"Well I think we could work something out," she said giving him a warm smile. Mako came to mind and she wiped away her smile "I gotta go take care of something. She 'ya later pretty boy."

"To talk to boy wonder I assume?" He taunted, causing her to chew on her cheek in anger.

"Goodbye pretty boy," she said with venom while walking away. His hand shot from his torso's side and rested on her forearm. With her heart skipping, she pivoted to face him. Neither of them moved for the longest of time. Finally, he bravely cupped her cheek in his hands. His sickly white eyes bored into hers. Flecks of blue were sprinkled in his soft eyes and his pupils were like tiny, black marbles. When it finally got unnerving holding his eyes, her eyes slipped from his and instead focused on his lips. They were cracked and pale but, weirdly enough, still entrancing. Even weirder enough, those very same lips seemed to be moving closer to hers. She clenched his shirt with clammy hands in preparation. Finally, after they closed the space between them, she felt the tiniest brush of his lips. A tingling, itching sensation made her sharply exhale. A strange wave of happiness and guilt washed over her. Knowing there is something that she has to do, she gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry but I have to talk to someone first. We'll continue this later." He frowned a little bit. A thought came to Korra's mind _What if he just wants his bending back?_

"Don't worry Tahno, next time I see you I'll give you back your bending," she said bitterly as she twirled to walk away.

"Surely you're not suggesting that I kissed you because I wanted to use you to get my bending back? I am genuinely interested in you Korra," he said sincerely "Don't suggest that I am a womanizing jerk because A) I'm not a womanizing jerk anymore, and, B) That's more Mako's style."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't suggesting anything," she said with a hint of a smile, still walking away "See you later."

"I hope this 'later' you keep talking about is soon, Uh-vatar," he said, half shouting, trying to embarrass her. Smiling at his ridiculousness, she scratched at the tingly sensation on her lips.

* * *

"Hello? Can you deliver a message to Detective Mako?" Korra asked the secretary down at the station over the phone. She uncoiled the knotted telephone cord, looking at the park where she took a walk with Tahno. Leaning on the glass box, she wished she was next to him, bantering like usual.

"Oh! I'm sorry, the good Detective is on break," Korra snorted, throwing the secretary off "I-I heard he was headed toward Republic Park."

"Is that so?" Korra said menacingly "Thank you." She hung up and turned toward Republic Park.

_Old habits die hard_. Mako was sitting on a bench with Asami, looking too comfortable to be just friends. Asami was cradling her forehead in a distressed manner and a consoling Mako was rubbing her back. Then, as expected, he kissed her. _Okay, that was _really _crappy of him. I feel the urge to punch him in his throat now. _The kiss showed no signs of breaking. In fact, the kiss seemed to be deepening. _Now I feel the urge to rip off his ugly, cheating head. _

"Mako!" Korra bellowed in pure rage. Jerking away from Asami, he widened his eyes at the sight of his girlfriend. The look that passed over his face could only be described as the look a man on death row. She gestured for him to come over.

"Mako, let's go for a _walk_," she said with heavy malice in her tone. She walks away half strangling Mako with her iron grip on his collar.

"Korra, wait! I am _so_ sorry. I can't believe I did that," Asami apologized.

"I guess we're even now. You're a good person Asami. I only wish we'd met under more favorable circumstances. Besides, I blame Mako more than you," she shot him a glare that could kill "Goodbye, Asami." Korra said as she turns to leave.

A few minutes passed by with an impending doom hanging between them. Korra's gaze was intensely trained ahead of her, trying to give off the impression that she was in control. Mako's gaze jumped from Korra, to his feet, and even to bench him and Asami were sitting on.

"I'm sorry Korra. Asami said she wanted to meet for lunch to talk about some things and then she started crying and you were mad at me so I just….kissed her." She replied with silence "I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say," he said like she was being too sensitive.

"How does it feel to be a womanizing jerk? I'll bet it's hard," she said with fake sympathy.

"You don't know what it's like for me, trying to deal with you and you're crazy emotions all the time!" He shouted, probably looking to shift the blame. Thinking of that possibility only made her angrier. All she wanted was his face out of her sight.

"Oh? Well I'll _kindly _relieve you of that stress," she yelled.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" he said with a feigned stupidity.

"It _means _I'm breaking up with you," she said slowly, as if speaking to a child. To this, Mako incredulously scoffs.

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_? Korra, the kiss wasn't even that serious!" He pleaded. She rolled her eyes at his sappy performance.

"_Good_bye Mako," she spat out, walking away from him.

"You are so hypocritical! You did the same thing during the tournament!"

"FOR the record, Mako," she said his name with disgust "I was _planning_ on breaking up with you before I saw you swapping spit with Asami."

"Korra, I'm sorry. Please, don't do this!" he pleaded. She stopped in her tracks and shot peered at him coolly.

"Don't do what? Get a spine?" she said as she walked away.

* * *

She slept good last night. Her back felt better than it had in ages.

* * *

Turtledoves cheerily chirp outside of the noodle shop almost encouraging her to go inside. Korra enters the shop knowing what she has to do.

Looking as bored as always, Tahno is passively thumbing through a tattered magazine behind the counter

"Hey, deadbeat! We've got a customer!" his boss shouts. In response to his scolding Tahno sluggishly puts away the magazine and, without looking at her, says "Pick your poison."

"Well I'm sure your personality is poisonous enough," she says as she pulls his torso over the counter for kiss. He's tense with surprise but relaxes and smiles against her lips. When she pulls away she is greeted by a smiling Tahno.

"I don't think my personality is poisonous," he stubbornly says.


	5. Princess

After a couple moments of tense silence, Tahno's face begins to turn an unpleasant shade of red and he signals that Korra is accidently choking him with her iron grip. She didn't even realize that she had a grip on his collar let alone a grip that can suffocate. She releases him and the dark grey fabric around his collarbone is wrinkled. She slightly blushes.

"Heh, even your kisses are intense," he says, half laughing, half choking. A hot, stinging blush creeps up her neck. She hates that he can make her face feel so awful. She angrily slams on the exit door with the intent to leave.

"Wait, Korra! I'm sorry I teased you. Um, do you want to go on a date?" he says with a semblance of a nervous smile.

"A date?" she says, taken aback.

"Yeah."

"As in an outing that two people on because they want to get to know each other romantically?"

"That's the plan," he says with a flirtatious smirk.

"Huh. Don't expect that I'll get dressed up or make a huge spectacle," she warns.

"I would have to take you to the hospital if you did that."

She sharply exhales and purses her lips to conceal her excitement and sternly says "Be at Air Temple Island at seven o' clock to pick me up."

"Six?"

"6: 20. No later," she says with authority.

"It's a date then. See you later, alligator," he shouts as she leaves. She smiles to herself.

"After a while, crocodile."

* * *

With little regard for her Water Tribe pelt, she sits on a less than pristine trash can in a nearby alleyway to catch her breath. The entire visit left her drained. She takes a deep sigh and wriggles her toes in her comfortable boots, thanking herself for wearing them instead of the uncomfortable shoes she wore yesterday. She also savors the feeling of her normal clothes instead of the stiff dress she wore yesterday. With the memory of the stiff dress comes back the memory of breaking up with Mako. She felt strangely at peace with herself despite the nasty break up they had. She only felt a tiny bit of guilt that she was going out with Tahno after only a day had passed after her relationship's untimely demise but she wrote off with saying that Mako can jump in a volcano.

She sighs. _I suppose I liked him because he was taken. Even after I got my bending back and we were dating I still was competing for his attention. The challenge was always there. Heck, the yesterday the only reason she wore that god awful dress was because Mako was ogling other women. I disgust myself. I hope Tahno knows what he's getting himself into. _An image of his smirking face comes to mind and she decides that _he _would be lucky if she decides to change out of pajamas.

Feeling more than slightly worse about herself, she strolls out of the alleyway and heads toward Tenzin's island. With her vow to humble Tahno, she stretches her back, pleased with herself. Her eyes jump all around the scenery. People pepper the streets with their different nationalities. Watertribe members are abundant in this part of town because of the shops that cater specifically for homesick tribe members. Even still, people from the Firenation, Earthkingdom, and even the occasional air nomad roamed the streets.

She notices a hesitant purr of a moped in front of her. A beautiful woman is leaning down, trying to fix her ride. Only after Korra nears the woman more does she realize that it's Miss. Asami Sato, the illustrious CEO of Future Industries. Miss. Sato is kneeling on the ground next to her decrepit moped, trying to coax it into consciousness.

"Hey, Sato! Whatcha doin'?" Korra shouts with a little jog.

Asami's head snaps up and her alarmed eyes don't soften when she sees Korra. She gives a fake, nervous laugh "Korra! You scared me," more bursts of nervous laughter "My 'ped broke down and I don't much want to call for a Future Industries employee to pick me up." She mutes off and fidgets. A sudden, unexpected fondness pokes at Korra when she looks at the emotionally sensitive girl in front of her. It's obvious that Asami is very sorry for yesterday.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure! Lemme just move this," she answers, attempting to move her makeshift tools.

"You don't have to do that. Seriously," Korra said with a huff as she lowers herself onto the ground. The CEO looks at the avatar and sighs, resigned. Her spine curls in a desperate attempt to look relaxed. Silence float between them and, on occasion, their eyes would meet and the tension in the air only grew thicker until they had to look away. Korra was not accustomed to such silence (though with all the awkward silences she's endured the last day or so, one would think she'd be used to it). She finally decided the silence was enough and spoke.

"Mako and I broke up yesterday," she said limply. Asami visibly tensed. _Well I guess that wasn't the _best _thing to say but it's better than nothing. _

"I'm sorry for you," the other girl says, also rather limply. Korra laughs at the apology and waves it. Asami got the wrong idea and bristled, looking like she wanted to apologize again but Korra couldn't take another apology and the guilt it brought with it. She interrupted Asami.

"We never _really_ talked about, well, anything actually. Maybe we should get things off our chest?" Korra says with a light, unsure tone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I guess Mako."

"What specifically did you want to talk about?" The CEO says with a cocked eyebrow that only Miss. Asami Sato could pull off without seeming aggressive. Korra considers her response.

"We could start with how much of a grade A, sexist jerk he is," she offers with a small smile. Asami's eyes widen but are followed with her face morphing into a genuine smile and eventually intense laughter.

"Korra, you know my biggest social regret? Not being better friends with you," she shakes her head and her pretty curls bounce around "No. My biggest regret is meeting you through Mako," a wistful tone sings in her voice "I can see us being good friends in another universe. Don't you think?"

"Yeah that would be nice but I'm sure in those imaginary realities I was worthy of being your friend," Korra ruefully says.

"What do you mean?" Asami says hesitant and the other girl sighs.

"You're really going to make me say it?" Korra pauses "During the tournament…..w-when me and Mako..." she trails off.

"Oh, that," Asami says with a grim realization, staring at her oil slick hands like they held the answers to the universe "I'm not going to lie, I was really upset when I heard from Bolin what happened," she starts another sentence but stops herself and instead looks at Korra.

"I just _cannot _believe I kissed him," Korra offers as she rubs her forehead "What I was thinking I have no idea. I liked him but looking back on my relationship with him he had me at his beck and call. It bordered on unhealthy. Why did I like him so much?" she softly snorts "Probably because he was the boyfriend of the great Asami Sato and if he kept going out with you then that meant I was beaten by you," she says with a voiced that's slathered in self-disgust. The CEO cocks her head and looks at the avatar with understanding eyes.

"I forgive you. But are you ready to do the same for me?"

"For what?" Korra counters which causes Asami touches her lips, reddening. Realization dawned on Korra "For kissing Mako yesterday? _I _consider it karmic penance. Besides, it's not like I can really be upset with you," she beams "And don't worry, I was going to break up with him before I saw you guys kissing"

"Huh, why?"

"Well there's someone….else I'd like to get to know better," she starts to get flustered.

"Who? Is it Bolin?" Asami says, eyes twinkling.

"Uh no. You know Tahno, the retired pro-bender?" she shyly asks.

"Yeah?" Asami says, not catching on "Oh! You mean to say….?"

"Yeah…"

"He's so cute! I can see why you'd be interested in him! Wow Korra, I didn't know you liked the bad boy, arrogant type but I could totally see you getting together," she gives Korra a wide smile.

"I'm actually going on a date with him tonight," she says, encouraged by Asami's interest.

"Do you have anything to wear?" the beautiful CEO's face shifted to be an inquisitive, serious look.

"No because I want him to like me for me not just how I look in a dumb piece of cloth."

"But a new outfit never hurt anyone," she says in a sing-song voice "No worries, it'll be on me!" Asami says with sparks in her eyes waiting to be fully lit. Taking ahold of Korra's arm with a grip that rivals Korra's grip, she begs "Please? It'll be soo much fun!"

"Oookay..." The sparks in Asami's eyes are lit and she drags Korra to the nearest clothing shop.

* * *

"Well that was exhausting," Korra huffs, plopping onto her weight onto her bed along with the shopping bags. Shopping with Asami was fun but she was afraid to say anything that might have stepped on their budding friendship. The dress she brought for her was a light blue sundress which, Korra had to admit, was cute and comfortable.

She risks taking a look at the clock. The numbers 6:15 make her spring into action.

"Holy crap! He's going to be here soon!" she says and bursts into a whirlwind of activity. She slips on her dress, brushes her teeth, and runs towards the door to wait. Come 6:20, he doesn't show up. He also doesn't show up at 6:25, 6:30, 7:00, or at 7:10. She is startled out of her catatonic state by a telephone's trill.

"Hello?" she greets with a not so friendly voice.

"K-Korra?" Tahno's smooth voice greets from the other line, taken aback from Korra's tone "Are you there?"

"What do you want pretty boy?" she spits out the words like poison.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it."

"I kinda guessed that in the last _hour _or so," she snaps. She hears a low grunt over the other end which sounds reprimanding. Muffling and rustling respond. She hears him sigh like he's about to do something cumbersome.

"I'm sorry _princess _but _I _have to work unlike you," she can practically hear the sneer in his voice "I have better things to do that trapeze around with a princess who is looking for a rebound," he says with venom "Goodbye, Uh-vatar," he says the last words with a certain softness. The dial tone replaced his voice, leaving her standing, feeling like a fool. Anger pulses through her and she slams the phone on the receiver.

"That stupid, conceited," her rage boils over and she picks up booth and holds it over her head "selfish, jerk! I'm going to kill him!" Pain pricks at her arms and she is forced to put down the booth. Her knees buckle and she sinks to the ground. The concrete seemingly sets fire to her knees. Noises from Republic City wafts over to Air Temple Island and then Korra remembers her vow to humble Tahno.

"Naga!" she calls and a sluggish polar bear dog greets her "Let's go into town girl. I never miss a challenge."

* * *

_Author's Note: I always wanted to see Korra and Asami bond in the T.V. series so I decided to write it in. Thank's for reading!_


	6. The Triple Threat Triad

Back in her normal clothes, Korra rides on Naga, looking all over Republic City for Tahno. How she was going to find him she has no idea. The only reason she found Bolin when he was captured by the Equalists that one time was because Mako was there but she's definitely not asking Mako for help.

A Satomobile whizzes past a contemplative Korra. Rowdy men and women in flamboyant clothes are practically pouring out the car. She snorts.

"New recruits for the Triple Threat Triad I assume? Newbies," she scoffs. Gripping Naga's reins, she signals her animal guide to spring into action. Naga flexes her muscles and bounds forward toward the speeding vehicle. The avatar is keeping pace with the exuberant, grey car, before long. The recruits realize that the avatar herself is riding next to them. She twists her lips into a smile and, at the same time, earthbends the earth in front of the vehicle with a flick of the arm. The stray rock was just small enough so the car didn't flip over but it did send them violently careening into a sturdy oak tree. Steam emits from the crushed hood and the recruits crawl out. Before they can escape or bend Korra summons handcuffs made out of rock to tie their hands and feet.

"Aw, you don't want stay? You're hurting my feelings," she says with a cocky demeanor and a fake pout.

"A-Avatar Korra?" A sweaty man asks.

"That's right," she says with a sloppy grin "Do you know where the nearest phone is? I need to make a call to my favorite police chief."

* * *

"At this rate I'll never find him," she mutters. She made little ground on account of the various Triple Threat recruits roaming the city.

She curls her nose in disgust when she thinks of all the filth that litters the streets tonight. Craning her neck to see the grey veil stretching over the night sky, she sees a plume of smoke and rides toward it. The source of the smoke was three firebenders fuelling the blazing fire in a building.

"Hey! Stop!" She shouts, causing the men turn around. Her eyes slides over the men's faces but finds that their faces are covered by an Amon mask. Not funny. She angrily dismounts and marches over.

"Surrender," she commands "I have no time for this!" All of the recruits enter a fighting stance She sighs "So be it."

She closes her eyes and smoothly enters the avatar state. She sends quick thanks to the universe for making her trip into the avatar state a smooth one. Power surges through her veins and she flexes in anticipation. She is aware of her actions and is in control of them. Using water from a nearby fountain, she traps the assailants in a ball of ice then bends a box of earth around the ice balls. Satisfied, she leaves the avatar state. She stumbles from the energy leaving her body but catches herself before she falls on her face. Someone moves out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there?" she shouts. The man quickly raises his hands in defeat. She would be lying if she wasn't surprised and she cocks an eyebrow. Earth traps his appendages, incapacitating him.

"That was easy, wasn't it? Has it finally gotten through those thick, gangster heads of yours that you can't beat me?" she says cockily.

He laughs a familiar laugh "I couldn't very well fight you, could I?" Korra savagely rips the man's mask off "Not without my bending, Uh-vatar," a smirking Tahno says.

* * *

"Keep moving," Korra snaps at Tahno from the back of her polar dog. She wants to personally escort him to the police station. Naga growls at the slow Tahno, snapping her teeth to speed him up. He lazily looks back at Naga, undeterred but when he looks at Korra he gets a sad look on his face.

"Korra," his voice cracks "I'm sorry but let me explain!" he pleads, looking miserable. _Let him suffer._

"Don't wanna hear it," she coldly retorts.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it and I'm sorry I insulted you," he apologizes "But I was….called away and considering your opinion on people involved in illegal activities, I didn't want you to know."

"And whom, may I ask, pulled you away?" she says with a fake sweetness.

"It's confidential."

"Confidential?! I'm the _avatar, _nothing should be confidential," she rages. In response to her palpable fury, he scoffs.

"A naïve thought. People are distrustful, meaning that they will always be prepared if you were to turn evil. If you were to know confidential information then you'd be unstoppable. And in your case they have meaning to be scared because you're willing to go to extremes to get what you want," he wistfully says.

"Thanks Tahno. You're doing a _great_ job of convincing me that you're not a complete piece of trash," she says, directing her rage towards him.

"Don't misunderstand me Uh-vatar, that's one of the things I love about you," he smugly says as her face hardens more. _I will not be mocked. _Korra thinks. He sighs and continues "I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone."

"I'm not agreeing to that. Tell me," she demands. Gazing upon the blue tinted sky he chuckles then sighs.

"I suppose I can't really say that I fell into a bad crowd, more like I sauntered up to them and begged for trouble. I 'sauntered' up to them after I got my bending taken away. Like a fool I was still pining for the luxurious life I used to live. A guy from the Triple Threats that I used to know offered me a job working odds and ends. And, further proving I'm a fool, I accepted. If it's any consolation I wasn't doing any big work on account of my lack of bending."

"Hold it! If you weren't working the big jobs then why did I catch you roaming the streets setting fires?" she interrogates and his perfectly sculpted lips give her a reprimanding frown.

"I wasn't finished yet. All in due time," he says and to this she frowns "Since you're so eager I'll make a long story short, a police officer found out my involvement with the less than savory characters and gave me an ultimatum: jail or become an undercover agent. I chose the latter but the latter doesn't pay so I had to get a job at the noodle shop to stay afloat. You saw me tonight because I was moving up in the ranks and in order to that I had to go through a ridiculous initiation ritual. It doesn't matter because all the newbies are locked up now and the higher ups won't come after them because they don't know much. I on the other hand," he says with a pale face as the morbid truth became clear to him. They stop in the front of the police station and Tahno calmly says "Korra, they're going to come after me."

"Who?"

"The Triple Threats!" he says with venom in his voice, his personality doing a complete 180 "You need to give me back my bending, without it they'll come after me!" He says with urgency. Panic grabs at her lungs and her throat.

"Come on pretty boy," she says with a fake sneer "I'm sure Chief Beifong will be interested to hear your story."

* * *

Watching Tahno squirm isn't as nice as Korra thought it would be. Apparently the chief was the officer who was coordinating this unsuccessful sting. Korra silently fumes at her but holds off her ranting. The chief's chair scraps on the floor and she briskly leaves the room, obviously not wanting to hold the inevitable conversation with the avatar. Korra won't be shaken and she slips out of the interrogation room before the metal doors could shut.

"You're going to protect him right?" she demands.

"Yes but I'm not sure how successful that would be. The Triads are known for being ruthless," Chief Beifong says, laying down the bare truth for the avatar.

"That's basically giving up! You're admitting that he's going to die!" she accuses.

"That is not true! I'll place a security detail to protect Tahno," the hot tempered chief says, trying not to get rattled.

"That's basically like a death sentence! If the Triad leaders see him with police they're either going to assume that he's squealed or figure out that he is an agent. And if you don't put security on him, they'll get suspicious that he didn't get captured with the other recruits and their suspicions will unearth the fact that he's an agent. Either way he's a sitting duck!" Korra says with a voice cracking with concern.

"Don't act like I'm stupid, avatar. All would have gone well for Tahno if you hadn't have gotten your big nose involved," she pauses and frowns "Kid, I'm not completely emotionless. I care about the kid since I got him involved in this and I feel bad but what else can I do?" Chief Beifong turns to leave "I have to go. Unlike some people, I actually want to do my job _correctly_." She coolly says leaving Korra in the dust.

"I _am _doing my job!" she shouts, always wanting to get the last word. Risking a glance at his interrogation room, she knows deep down that the pig-headed chief is right. An idea starts spinning in her brain. A small smile forms at her lips as she lightly puts her forehead on the cool metal of the room that holds him captive._ If Chief Beifong won't help him then I will._


	7. Till We Meet Again

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter (not counting the epilogue). Thank you for reading! Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm here to transfer the prisoner in interrogation room four to a safe house," Korra says with an air of authority. The young man behind the counter quivers at the lethal looking avatar.

"W-well I need proof that the chief said that you could transfer the prisoner," he stutters. Korra rolls her eyes.

"Look, Raka," she says squinting at the name on his tag "Last I saw the esteemed chief she seemed in a pretty cranky mood. Do you really want to bother her with something like this?"

"No. But the rules say-"

"I'm the avatar! That's all the proof I need to show!" she snaps, slamming her palms flat on the smooth desk. She leans forward threateningly and the young man leans back, as though trying not to get bit.

"Well okay…" he says stumbling to get the key from the top drawer. Avoiding her skin like acid, he drops the key into her hand.

"Thanks," she beams at him sarcastically. Keeping her pace at a comfortable speed, she acts as though she owns the entire station. When she reaches the door that holds Tahno she feels grateful that the station has doors that don't require metalbenders to open. Now that she thinks about it, she never got around to learning how to bend metal. Maybe after this debacle she can ask Beifong to teach Korra how to (if the good chief doesn't send her to an early, metallic grave).

Tahno has a hopeless look plastered on his face and is staring at the ceiling, as if wishing to sprout wings and fly. Korra never really had an aesthetic sense; she always had a headstrong view about life and thought things like beauty were mundane and unnecessary. But now, looking at Tahno, she gets what those artsy types are always talking about when referring to pretty things because, in one word, the look on his face, his posture, his gaze, everything about him is beautiful. He rolls his head to look at his visitor.

"Hello, Uh-vatar. You're here to pay your respects to a dying man I assume?" he lazily smiles. She forces a smile and shakes her head.

"I'm here to 'transport' you to a safe house," she says conspiratorially and receives a confused look. Realization dances over his features and he smiles genuinely.

"Take me away dahling," he says with a grateful tone. She walks over to him and tugs on his cuffs to signal him to get up. When they enter the hall Tahno slouches, acting though he is really a prisoner. _He's a really good actor. All this time was he playing me, trying to get his bending back? _Korra shakes her head to dispel the bad thoughts. She decides to act as well.

"Move it!" she commands, pushing him. He shoots her an amused glare.

* * *

They escape from the station and stand out in the biting, cold wind. They had a few close calls with curious officers and people who felt strongly toward the young avatar. Korra lets out a breathy sigh and relaxes. But quickly tenses again when she remembers she's not out of the woods yet. She whistles for Naga and climbs on. Tahno needs little help getting on even though when his hands are tied together. Despite his obvious physical capabilities, he still puts his hands on her waist (or, more appropriately, her kidneys). His hands feel cold but her skin feels hot.

"Thank you Korra," he whispers in her ear, voice cracking with thanks. His figure looms over her, making her feel like his silhouette is one of a noble protector. _Again with the artsy talk. Look what he does to me._ She slightly leans her head on his shoulder.

"Any time," she smiles. Peace envelopes her as well as his smell. He smells like limes and noodles. Seconds pass without anyone intruding on their moment. She remembers that she has to let him go. Their relationship will be a thing of the past, whatever their relationship is.

"Let's go," she says suddenly.

"Wha-?" he gets cut off by Naga.

* * *

The docks are calm and quiet. The blue waters are slightly rowdy but not so much so that the passenger ship won't take off. They observe the ship from a distance, dismounting Naga. Korra breaks off the metal handcuffs by freezing it with water then breaking it.

"20 minutes!" an obnoxious boarder calls. They've planned to have Tahno on that boat which is heading toward the Southern Water Trib. He stumbles to a nearby bench to rest and Korra hesitantly sits next to him. He takes her calloused hand in his and starts rubbing tiny circles on the back of her hand.

"Korra, I really need you to give me back my bending," he says quietly raising his hand to caress her cheek. She recoils from him and shoots up. "Why are you being like this, Korra? I'm going to _die_ if I don't have my bending! Besides the fact I have no means of defending myself if a firebender comes at me, I have no other talents to my name besides the little splashes I can make in puddles!" he grits his teeth "Why are you being so selfish?"

"Okay, yeah I'm selfish! When I'm with you I'm not the avatar; I'm just me! I just want to be with you. But you just keep asking for your bending back which makes me think that your waterbending is the only reason you're interested in me!"

"Seriously, you're worried about that?!" he shoots up.

"And I don't want you to leave me!" she whips around and Tahno staggers back "Yeah, I have emotions too Tahno! I like the way you make me feel. I like your stupid smile. I like the way you carry yourself. I like that whenever I'm with you I feel like there could be more," she scoffs "And pretty boy, I never claimed to be selfless."

Her shoulders sag in defeat. He steps towards her and puts his hands on her shoulder. They look into each other's eyes. He tries to kiss her but she turns her head so that his peck lands on her cheek.

"You're only make it harder for me. Now who's selfish?" she mocks "I'll give you back your bending." He smiles kneels like he's a noble man about to be knighted. She places her left thumb on his forehead and softly rubs a circle, relishing the feel of his skin. Then she places her right thumb in the crook of his collarbone. A warm, smooth energy flows around them and fills up both of their beings but the energy soon grows cold and abruptly stops which sends them staggering away from each other.

"What happened?!" Tahno shouts.

In a book about Avatar Aang's adventures it said that one must have a pure heart before attempting to restore bending. She should have known she would be able to restore this particular person's bending. _I am truly a despicable person._

* * *

"You've found yourself in quite the predicament," Avatar Kyoshi says. Korra tried to talk to the past two avatars but has received less than satisfactory advice. She relates to Kyoshi more than any of the other pure hearted avatars. Even though Kyoshi is pig-headed and gets Korra's blood boiling, Korra knows deep down that no other avatar will give her advice that she will use.

"I don't know what I can do! I can't restore someone's bending with ill intentions but I can't fake my feelings!" Korra raises her voice.

"Do not look to me for conformation. I do not know this boy thus I do not care what happens to him," she pauses "but I care about what happens to you for you are the protector of the world and you can't very well protect it if you are pining," she says and Korra almost could say that it had hint of a condescending tone if she knew for a fact that Avatar Kyoshi had emotions.

"So? What should I do?" Korra asks.

"You and I are very similar to each other, Avatar Korra. We are both more in tune with our physical side of being the avatar and we are both willing to do things to for the better of humanity that avatars like Aang would never dream of," she closes her eyes and purses her lips "There is a big difference between us however. I am not emotional and my decisions are not in the least swayed by anything resembling an emotion. My suggestion to you is to detach yourself from him."

"How do I do that?"

"If it was easy to detach oneself from emotions then the world would be a better place."

"You sure are morbid tonight, Kyoshi. If I detach myself will I be able to restore his bending?" Korra earnestly asks.

"I know it may seem at times I know everything but in reality I do not. The restoration and the taking away of bending is something that has only come to my attention in the last 100 years."

"Kyoshi, weren't you afraid of being alone when you were my age?" she asks the older avatar.

"No. But we are not the same people Avatar Korra," Kyoshi says, not getting the irony in her statement "I will never understand why you care for him specifically so much."

"Neither do I," she sighs.

"Korra," the younger avatar's head snaps up at Kyoshi calling her by just her first name "I know it may not seem it to you but you are a great avatar. I was always too cold and detached. It was my fatal flaw. An avatar must have humanity to be a great avatar."

"But you were a great avatar!"

"I was a good one. Avatar Aang said something interesting to his past lives days after the passing of Sozin's Comet. He said something along the lines of "You have to have humanity to save humanity", which is a foolish yet accurate description."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Have you ever heard of the Dai Li, Avatar Korra?"

"No…"

"They were a group that I formed to protect the strong city of Ba Sing Se. You haven't heard of them because they were exposed by Avatar Aang. They turned into corrupt, evil tormentors. My lack of emotion didn't leave them with a good role model after I passed. They took up my philosophy of "Only justice brings peace" and brought terror upon the city of Ba Sing Se. Only after I saw Avatar Aang defeat the Fire Lord with such a pure heart did I realize where all my mistakes lay and that I was not as good as an avatar as I originally thought. I wasted my life for nothing since I left no good legacies behind."

"But what about your daughter?! You're saying that having your daughter was a waste?"

"I was an awful mother, Korra. Don't have children because it is unfair to them. Unless you think you can juggle saving the world and caring for your children, I suggest not reproducing. I was never there and when I was there I was cold," she looks Korra straight in the face, thinking "You want to know something? I think you are closer to Avatar Aang than me. I think you'll turn out fine." She stands.

"No! I want to be like you! I don't want to be so attached to Tahno!" tears well in her eyes "I'm so confused! Help…I can't let him go." She looks up at Kyoshi like a lost turtlepuppy.

"Is that so?" Kyoshi coldly asks.

Tears race down Korra's cheeks and she shakes her head in defeat. Kyoshi's eyes softens "I know you are going to be one of the best avatars in existence," she softy says, kneeling down to meet Korra's crying eyes like a mother comforting her child. The older avatar moves to pat the younger one's shoulder but the latter attacked the former with a bear hug. Kyoshi's arms hesitantly return the hug.

"Thank you for your advice."

"I didn't really say anything," she dismisses the crying avatar's thanks.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

* * *

Tahno looks at Korra sitting cross legged on the ground. She went to the past avatars for advice. Though he would never admit it out loud, Tahno didn't want to leave the entrancing woman behind.

When Tahno saw her at the noodle shop for the first time since after the tournament, he's not going to lie; all he wanted from her was the restoration of his bending. But conversation and banter with her became so easy and effortless that he started to feel hope. He knows it is an incredibly foolish thing to say but it's true. Whenever he's around Korra, he feels hopeful. He smiles at Korra, thinking at how mad she was earlier. He sighs and tells himself that he has to go as to not cause trouble for Korra by going off and dying.

He feels the earth rumbling beneath him and the stray dirt on the ground swirls around Korra like a whirlwind.

"Korra?!" he shouts. The cloud of dirt grows thicker until it dissipates and leaves a tall, beautiful woman with a heavy veil of makeup on her face. The sky, the ground, everything turns a dark shade of brown similar to the color of dying plants.

"Who are you?" he asks, enthralled.

"I am Avatar Kyoshi. The avatar after Kuruk and the one before Roku," she distantly says, assessing him and giving him a face that implies that she thinks he's unworthy.

"What have you done with Korra?!" he screams, trying to stand his ground against the imposing woman.

"I _am_ Avatar Korra."

"Why are you here?" he says with pain in his voice.

"To give you back your bending."

"Why?"

"Because _I_ am weak," she says with some semblance of emotion.

* * *

Tahno bends the water from a collection of water he took from flowers gracefully. He bends it all around his body as though he is dancing. She freezes the dancing water and traps Tahno in an icy prison.

"What are you doing?" he calmly asks. She points to the obnoxious man from earlier.

"Last call!" he shouts. She smiles at Tahno.

"Goodbye pretty boy. See 'ya on the flip side?" she asks more than says.

"Of course," he realizes himself from his icy paradise "six months."

"What?"

"I'll come back in six months for you. When I come back and if you're still single we'll go on a date," he offers and she nods. They walk toward the ship, hand-in-hand.

"Thank you again Korra," he thanks her for the fifteenth time.

"Don't thank me, thank Kyoshi." They face each other and the man calls the final call.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye…" Tahno says with a pained voice. He starts to walk away but Korra tugs on his arm, forcing him to stop. She whirls him around to face her and plants an intense kiss on his lips. Before he could react she pulls away.

"Six months, huh? I'll be waiting," she says as she pushes Tahno in the direction of the boat. He looks back at her and looks at her with soft eyes. When he's on the boat, he finally looks at her again wistfully.

"See you later alligator!" Korra shouts.

"After a while crocodile!" he shouts back.

Six Months Later

* * *

Sprits play all around Korra. She's floating in the waters surrounding Air Temple Island. The waters calm her. She thinks of her To-Do list. She has to hold yet another press conference, she has to meet Asami for their day out, Bolin said something about a new movie or whatever, and, in light of him helping defeat Vaatu, Korra agreed to meet Mako for coffee.

She peers up at the sky and sees Wan Shi Tong flying through the sky holding a tome in his claws. She waves at him and he ignores her even though she knows he saw her. The aye-aye sprit walks up to her.

"You've got a visitor, Stinky," he says grumpily. He still won't let the fact that Korra isn't Wan go, much to Korra's chagrin.

"You know, it's so nice to win bets isn't it? Oh but you wouldn't know would you, Aye?" she mocked the caretaker of the sprit oasis that she roped into being her butler for a week by winning a bet that she could drink more cactus juice than him without going crazy.

"Who is it?" she asks but the aye-aye sprit leaves. She sighs at his stubbornness.

"It's nice to see you again, Uh-vatar," a familiar voice teases. Happiness swells in her chest. She turns toward him. Another thing to do on her to-do list: have a date with a healthy looking Tahno.


	8. Another Day

"Mommy! Pick me up!" Tara begs her mother when her mom comes through their front door.

"No! Mommy, me!" Toro also begs his mother. The five year olds claw at their mother's pants in an attempt to get her to pick them up.

"Tahno! Come and deal with your children!" Korra commands. Her husband of seven years emerges from the kitchen in a pink apron. He scoops up the unruly kids in one swoop and places them in their rooms to play.

"Sorry, hon, I can't seem to keep track of them for more than five minutes," he jokingly apologizes as he kisses her on her forehead.

"Oh? Maybe I need to be looking for a replacement husband," she jokes back.

"I'll start on the ad." Tahno runs his hand through her long ponytail that's growing quite thick. He's happy that Korra finally agreed to let it grow out. She swats his hand away as to not mess up her hair. Even though he loves her hair, his 27 year old wife won't let him touch it much. He settles on just holding her in his arms.

"How's Tara's and Toro's waterbending going?"

"It's not. But in time maybe," Tahno says "How was saving the world today?"

"I did a bunch of bureaucratic stuff. Stuff like holding conferences, sleeping at meetings, and enforcing laws. How was your day?" she asks playfully, already knowing his answer.

"I have to say owning the entire pro bending arena is awesome! Even though there is a little bit too much paper work for my tastes, I still go to bed knowing I'm the owner of pro bending!" he gushes. She smiles at him.

"I'm glad your day was nice." Their lips brush up against each other. The door to their children's room swings open.

"That's a record. They stayed in their rooms for four, consecutive minutes," Tahno says.

"I'm impressed," the avatar replies "Okay my babies. I'll pick you up."

"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" her husband yells.

"Nothing too salty," she shouts back.

"Can do!"

"Now my babies, care to show me how your waterbending is going?"

Author's Note: The end. Tahno and Korra are so cute together. I wish they'd become canon or at least we'd SEE Tahno again. He's much more interesting than Mako -n-

Anyway, thanks for reading! Your viewing is appreciated.


End file.
